Outage
"Outage"' '''is the third episode of Season 1 of the show ''Bully Busters. ''Production of the episode was delayed by several weeks due to inclement weather and lack of crew. The episode centers around the villain Null. He attacks Bullyville, stealing powers from the Bully Busters and sending Billy B. Buster into the Negative Dimension. Official synopsis An elaborate scheme for control of Bullyville is set into motion when the superpower-snatching villain Null comes to town. At the same time, Billy is sent spiraling into another dimension. Plot '''Prologue' The episode opens with the mayor Bullyville, Mayor Gustavo, conducting an awards ceremony for the Bully Busters on The Lawn. He gives Little Jim, Billy B. Buster, and The Lash medals. He explains the awards are meant to commemorate their defeat of the Terrible Twins.As depicted in The Terrible Twins. Null arrives After the ceremony, Null approaches the now-empty lawn where it was held, and performs some magic. Elsewhere, the Busters begin to feel strange. Lash loses his speedsterism, Little Jim can no longer conjure the Tiny Tank, and Timmy B. Buster cannot fire his gun. At the same time, a portal opens in front of Billy, which he touches. He flies through the Multiverse until reaching the Negative Dimension. In the Negative Dimension Billy cannot find any of the other Busters. He spots Henchman Gustavo (who he assumes to be Mayor Gustavo) walking into a house. He follows Gustavo in, overhearing a conversation. When he reaches the basement, he sees Overlord Billy's Throne Room. He sees Henchman Gustavo pledging the city of Bullyville to Overlord Billy, and realizes he is in another dimension. Overlord Billy, looking up from a Perplexus, sees Billy. Unaware of who he is, the Overlord orders Big Jim to "get him". Billy is knocked unconscious and awakes later, bound. After a very brief interrogation, Overlord Billy sics Big Jim on Billy again, but Billy uses his beamers to repel the henchman. Surprised, Overlord Billy has only a second to react before Billy incapacitates him with his beamers as well. In response, Henchman Gustavo attacks Billy with his Cat gun. Back in the Main Dimension More information: Null's invasion of Bullyville#Battle In the Main Dimension, the remaining Busters meet to analyze the situation. They are interrupted by Null, who uses his speedsterism to rush forward and start choking Little Jim. A punch from Timmy B. Buster stops him. Lash, in response to the desperate situation, upgrades himself to Gangster Lash. He then charges Null, and the two engage in a brief fistfight, which Lash wins. Null is knocked backwards, surprised. Null uses Billy's powers to fire energy beams at Gangster Lash, but GL deflects them with beams of his own, projected from his glasses. Little Jim suggests the Busters perform a friendship ritual. The three attempt to do so, but for an unknown reason, it fails. Back in the Negative Dimension In the Negative Dimension, Billy incapacitates Henchman Gustavo. In response, Bird-thing initiates Clone Army Protocols. This causes a sizeable Clone Army to appear. After briefly engaging them, Billy uses cross-beaming techniques with his beamers to destroy the army. He hops off and is seen flying through the Multiverse again. Showdown in the Main Dimension Billy appears in the Main Dimension. He talks to Lash for a minute. Annoyed, Null projects a beam of lightning at the Busters, which they duck underneath. Little Jim conjures up the Tiny Tank, which has a different look than it did in its other appearance on the show. Jim explains that he has upgraded it to the Mega Tank, and Billy cheers. Lash realizes that if Little Jim can conjure up, he must be able to use his speedsterism. He runs at Null so fast that the bully is vaporized. The Busters cheer, although Little Jim voices some concern at the vaporization. Post-credits scene A mysterious figure, presumably the same one from The Terrible Twins, watches the Bully Busters celebrate their victory over Null. Unlike in The Terrible Twins, the back of the figure's head is shown. Cast Main Further information: Bully Busters (Series)#Cast * Chase 'as 'Billy B. Buster, captain and founder of the Busters and brother to Timmy B. Buster. He uses high-tech energy shooters to stop bullies, but also handles the administration and strategies of the busters. ** Chase also plays Overlord Billy. * Charles 'as 'Little Jim, chief scientist and mechanic of the busters and a prolific inventor. Often deploys gadgets and devices to support him and the busters in combat. ** Charles also plays Big Jim. * Noah 'as 'The Lash, a speedster and forward scout of the busters. He frequently runs ahead of the busters to check for bullies before "calling in the cavalry", so to speak. * Liam 'as 'Timmy B. Buster, brother of Billy and the heavy weapons specialist of the busters. His gun can shoot a range of things, ranging from lasers to whole dimensions. ** Liam also did the voice acting for Bird-thing. Recurring or Guest Characters * Gus as Mayor Gustavo (the benevolent mayor of Bullyville) and Henchman Gustavo '(the evil henchman of Overlord Billy in the Negative Dimension). * 'Drew 'as 'Null, bully and magic user who siphons powers from the Busters. Reception The episode's delayed filming and uploading likely threw off YouTube viewers, who expected it to be released one week after The Terrible Twins. However, as it did not come out then, many viewers seemingly lost interest. The video gained 66 views within the first two days of being on YouTube, but later spiked up once viewers realized there was a new episode. It now sits at 102 views and 229 minutes of watch time. Behind-the-scenes Many factors delayed the filming and uploading of Outage. Filming was delayed by several weeks due to lack of crew and inclement weather, and technical difficulties prevented it from meeting the upload deadline of Monday, June 3. Instead, it was uploaded early in the morning on Tuesday, June 4. This episode was the first episode of the series to use a green screen. Trivia * Null cycles through several different accents throughout the episode. * Lash turning into Gangster Lash was a completely improvised part of the episode. * This is the second episode featuring a post-credits appearance by the mysterious figure. * The text at the very end of the credits says "The Bully Busters WILL return!" with an exclamation point and the word "will" capitalized. Videos Trailer The Episode Notes References Category:Season 1 Episodes